If This Was a Movie
by Percabeth-is-Endless
Summary: Percabeth songfic. Annabeth's POV to the song "If This Was a Movie" by Taylor Swift. Set anywhere during the time of after TLH to during SoN. R&R!


Annabeth POV

Six months since Percy left, I was lying on my bed after another hard day of building the _Argo II._ I switched on the radio to find they were having a Taylor Swift marathon.

_Yay!_ I thought to myself. _Taylor always has the best songs to match my feelings._

"Up next is a song from Taylor's Speak Now – Extended Edition. It's a great song…" the radio host was interrupted by his partner

"Wait which song is it Bob?"

"*whispers* geez you really had to embarrass yourself like that on live radio didn't you Marley?"

"Yeah... Woops. Anyways this is Taylor Swift singing, 'If This Was a Movie'"

'_If This Was a Movie'?_ _Never heard of it. Well it's Taylor Swift so I'm sure it'll be fantastic._

**Last night I heard my own heart beating  
Sounded like footsteps on my stairs  
Six months gone and I'm still reaching  
Even though I know you're not there**

_Wow. This is almost mirroring my thoughts exactly._ Last night I was lying in my bed trying to sleep, listening to my heartbeat, reminding me of when I would be in Percy's arms listening to his heartbeat. Six months after he's gone and I still go to his cabin every morning to wake him up, even though I know for sure he isn't there.

**I was playing back a thousand memories, baby  
Thinking 'bout everything we've been through  
Maybe I've been going back too much lately  
When time stood still and I had you**

Every chance I get, I play back all of our memories together in my head, thinking about all the trouble we made, and how long it took us both to realise what we felt for each other. Everyone thinks I think about him too much, especially now, but I can't help going back to the happier days, when we would sit on the beach for what seemed like eternity, but all that mattered was that we had each other.

**Come back, come back, come back my to me like  
You would, you would, if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside 'till I came out**

All I wanted was for him to come back. Just like he had all those other times I thought I'd lost him. I just wanted him to be waiting outside for me, even if it was pouring rain he'd wait outside my cabin until I came out and we would sneak out to the beach or something. As long as we were together.

**Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow**

Whatever he did to piss off Hera and make her switch him with Jason, I'm sure it could be undone with an apology. I know, I know, _I'm a child of Athena, I should be thinking of smarter ways to deal with this_ but who said I had to be a genius all the time?

**But if this was a movie you'd be here right now.**

If this was a movie, Percy would've been here six months ago. But Hera had to step in, and so he's not here.

**I know people change and these things happen  
But I remember how it was back then  
Wrapped up in your arms and our friends were laughing  
'Cause nothing like this ever happened to them**

I know that Gaea is rising and Hera probably did this for an actual reason, not just for drama, but I still wish we had the old days back. I would walk around with your arms around me and we would laugh with our friends, because there was no war and everything was perfect.

**Now I'm pacing down the hall, chasing down your street  
Flashback to the night when you said to me,  
"Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you"  
Not before I knew how much I had to lose**

Now I pace the deck of the almost complete _Argo II_. I visit your apartment to see Sally. And when I walk past your cabin and look at the Poseidon table during meals I flashback to the night of your 16th birthday, when we had our first _real_ kiss. When we knew that we…we loved each other.

**Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would, you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside 'till I came out  
Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie you'd be here right now**

Sadly, it's not a movie, and you're not here. You're somewhere off in San Francisco, in some Roman Camp, probably with not a single clue about your past.

**If you're out there  
If you're somewhere  
If you're moving on  
I've been waiting for you  
Wary since you've been gone**

If you've travelled around, if you've forgotten about your past, your home…your girlfriend, just know I've been waiting for you since the second you left. And each minute is more agonizing than the last.

**I just want it back the way it was before  
And I just wanna see you at my front door  
**I just want life to return to normal, the peaceful state it was in just after we had defeated the Titans. But of course, the gods couldn't give us that could they. They just had to step in and ruin everything.

**And I say,  
Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would before you said it's not that easy  
Before the fight, before I locked you out  
But I take it all back now**

Percy. Just come back like you did all those other times. This time isn't any different…is it? I regret leaving you that night, after you walked me back to my door, I regret not going back to your cabin and wishing you goodnight. I regret everything that happened from that moment I closed the door of the Athena cabin. I just want to take it all back now.

**Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would, you would, if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside 'till I came out  
Come back, come back, come back to me like,  
You could, you could if you just said you're sorry,  
I know that we could work it out somehow**

**But if this was a movie you'd be here by now  
You'd be here by now**

If this was a movie you'd have come back by now. I wouldn't be sitting here alone.

**It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now  
Baby, what about the ending**

It's definitely not the happy ending I'd always wished for. But then again, demigods rarely ever get their happy endings. It's just the way of the world.

**Oh, I thought you'd be here by now, whoa  
Thought you'd be here by now**

…I really thought you would be…

And with that, the song finished up. I switched off the radio before Bob and Marley could comment on the song and tried to relax. But for some odd reason, after hearing a song from such a great artist that explains almost exactly what's happening in my love life right about now, I found it hard to relax. Instead I found my eyes swelling up with tears, and I was choking up.

_Oh Percy. Come back soon._


End file.
